Miracles
by eternal-anime
Summary: Sanji had a bad day, but an unexpected encounter with a stranger at a bus stop changes everything. ZoSan.


**So hi everyone! It has been a while! I have decided to begin writing this because it my bday today! Yay! And I wanted to make something a little special as a treat for myself and for all the readers out there! I am gonna do this really quickly its gonna be sweet quick and short! So thank you for choosing this story and please enjoy ur flight with us! :D **

Today was no day for miracles.

My day has been bad from the very beginning and just kept going straight downhill. It first started off with me sleeping in because I had to stay up to prepare the menus for a catering event the Baratie was hosting. Lets just say I got around 3 hours of sleep. I ended up not hearing the alarm and sleeping in for another 30 minutes, it doesn't seem a lot until you have to bus.

There was a raging snowstorm, I rushed to prepare my things and run out to try and catch my bus so I do not miss the second bus I take. I headed out without even bothering with breakfast, with heavy dark circles around my eyes that just did not want to go away. I ran out to catch the bus and caught it by a millisecond. I was hungry and sleepy but I stuck it out anyways because unfortunately this was not the first time this has happened to me. I arrived at the Baratie and got everything organized when I suddenly found out that the catering event has been cancelled and that the Baratie had a shitload of food left that we had no idea what to do with. At the same time the old man Zeff seemed to have underestimated the weight of some boxes and overestimated his strength and as a result dislocated his back. I ended up rushing him to the hospital and I waited there for a good 5 hours to be admitted, apparently because of the snow more cars were getting into accidents.

Turns out it was nothing that serious so I left old man Zeff and returned to the restaurant to figure out what to do with all the food left. Thankfully the restaurant at that part of the day was not quiet crowded so I had a couple of waiters to put flayers about the discounts we were having. Although it received a good response, there was so much more to do and food to prepare, so I stood there for another good 5 hours.

After my work shift was over, guilt overwhelmed me and I had to go visit old man Zeff to check up on him, I arrived at the hospital quiet late and ended up staying there for an hour until I decided that the old man is going to be fine.

Now the bus route to my apartment would take 3 buses and 2 hours based on the traffic. I ended up catching the first bus successfully and but as I sat in the quiet and solemn bus, my fatigue overwhelmed me and I naturally succumbed to it thinking that I would just sleep for a couple of minutes, but I slept through my bus stop and woke up 2 stops after, to rush out of the bus to try and run back to my designated bus stop hoping there was some kind of miracle that by the small chance I might actually end up catching it.

As I was approaching the bus stop I saw my bus coming to a stop at it, I picked up my pace and started to run full out, which wasn't really fast if you ever tried running in snow. I waved my hand hoping that the bus driver would acknowledge my presence and have the heart to stop for me. But tough luck, the asshole of a bus driver drove off even when they positively saw me waving my arms frantically. Can't blame them though, who would want to stay outside this late anyways?

But on the bright side there was a bus shelter I could wait in for the next 20 minutes or so, I sat quietly determined not to sleep again, but my eyelids are heavy and my mind was tired and sleep seemed so nice and comforting I couldn't help it, but only as I was about to succumb to it, a peculiar stranger walked in, with strange features, into the bus shelter.

The stranger was a broad tall man with a figure you would see in magazines. He had a nice tan, one you could not have gotten from this area and nice sharp symmetrical features. The only thing is that he had green hair, something that was quite odd on its own, and he had 3 golden earrings. He had a long black bag across his back, assuming back then that it probably held nothing more but some musical instruments and not instruments of death.

His body seemed to tense up and he turned and looked at me, I quickly turned my gaze to the wall beside him, pretending I was staring off at space. He shifted his gaze off of me and took a seat that was one over from me. He relaxed into it, and pulled his phone out, and as I would guess checked the time and then he stuffed it back into his pocket. His gaze drifted to me, I pretended to be especially interested in my shoes, when he began talking.

"Do you know when the next bus going north is going to be here?" He asked. I don't know what surprised me first, how deep and gruff his voice it, the kind that women love to just listen to, or the intensity of his deep-seated eyes focusing on me. But I did not let myself be taken back.

"In about 30 minutes, give or take." I answered, forcing my voice to be as nonchalant as possible. His eyes held mine for a few seconds, during them I felt something weird stir in me, as I realized his eyes were not black as I expected them to be, but a nice shade of gray, that when light hit, seemed to sparkle.

I took a deep sigh and padded my pocket to look for my pack of smoke. I looked over at him.

"Mind if I smoke in here?" I asked merely out of curtsey, not accepting no for an answer as I already began lighting up.

"Go ahead, you're killing yourself and not me." He replied.

I took a deep drag from my cigarette. Interesting stranger he was.

"Not like it matters, it's been a shitty day anyways." I commented dryly.

"Well your not the only one, can't get more shitty than mine." He commented, almost in a challenging tone, his gaze fully trained on me.

Suddenly I felt the urge to just spill the beans, I would probably never see him again anyways, what was the damage. So I began to tell the tale of my story, emitting some names and specific places just to be safe, and suddenly I felt much better, like a weigh being lifted off of my shoulders.

"So you had a bad hair day or something?" I commented with dry humor, to remove the spotlight from me and hand over the mike to him.

"Well, always better than your eyebrow." He said while raising his eyebrows in amusement, but damn that was a low blow.

"But just a bad day with my girlfriend, that spazzy chick." He continued.

So he was in a relationship with someone. And for some reason at the mention of that, by stomach began doing flips. I brushed it off as just fatigue.

"Well you shouldn't talk about a lady like that-" I stopped not knowing what to call him and suddenly the most hilarious thing came to my mind.

"Marimo!" I said joyously while laughing at the same time. I thought he wouldn't understand the term and would think I was crazy, but his face reddened and did not look so pleased. Looks like he did understand.

"Well I wouldn't be talk Curly-brow." He retorted sharply, and thus began out mini verbal argument that was the first for many more to come.

After what seemed like a few minutes since I saw this stranger and looked around and found my bus approaching quickly, I began collecting my stuff and stood up, he followed my movements with his eyes.

"I guess it is time for me to head home then." I said solemnly, letting out a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well then I guess I will see you around?"

"Yeah"

I began walking out, heading for the bus, I gave one final look back and began power walking to the bus. I got on and got seated and looked out of the window to see that peculiar stranger staring back at me, I gave a small smile and he was soon out of site.

Little did I know back then, that this one encounter with the stranger, whome which I learned the name of later as Zoro, was an encounter that will change the way of my life, my destiny, and my perspective towards everything. And that love can be found at the most unexpected places.

And looking back now I realize that maybe that day was one huge miracle because the seemingly horrible day just made that encounter seem the more pleasant, and that missing my bus back then was a miracle in disguise.

**Yay! Done! So that was my treat to all the awesome readers and of course to myself! But do you guys know what would make me even more happy, are your opinions of this piece of writing that may continue if I receive many reviews asking for one! So c'mon guys make my day and click this button below (review)! Thank you for reading and have a great week everyone! :D **


End file.
